Dark Nights
by xxdarkwavesxx
Summary: "I wish... Somebody would come and..." she let the razor slide along her thighs once again. "Save me." Orihime honestly had no idea what she was doing here. But the last few days, she'd been coming here. "What the fuck're you doin', Orenji?" AU ORIHIME. ORIGINAL CHARACTER ADDED.


These were her every day **dark** nights.

A long sigh came rushing from her lips, and her grip tightened on her skirt. She was sitting on her legs, and there was a river rushing from her eyes down her face then to her neck.

It hurt.

"It hurts so much..." she whimpered out, her voice shaking as she balled her eyes out.

It was so lonely, _she _was so **lonely.**

It had been like this for a while now, ever since the day they went to save Kuchiki-san.

She didn't know why, because she really did love Kuchiki-san, and everything she did for the group, especially for Kurosaki-kun. She lifted the Orange-haired boy from the water he was drowning in, something Orihime couldn't do..

No matter **how********hard **she_ tried_.

"I-I-... I can't do it anymore!" she screamed into her hands, her chest moving up and down rapidly.

"P-Please.. Somebody.." she mentally prayed to God, If there even was one..

Orihime was slowly losing her hope, finger by finger, one slowly breaking after the other...

"Just _take away_ the **pain**."

The razor which was lying in front of her on the floor just barely shined from the lamp sitting in her room.

She reached for it, tears still running down her cheeks, she gripped it hard making little drops of blood flow from her hand.

She ran the sharp razor across her wrist, with each cut she went deeper until she felt satisfied.

The feeling of watching her blood appear took it all way...

_Her __**savior**_was this small razor.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled out to her from across the room, running to her. Tatsuki walked to her, a smile playing on her face.

They started getting into a conversation, which Orihime was hardly paying any attention to. Her mind was elsewhere.

When that Orange-haired boy appeared, her heart jumped, then suddenly... The small dark-haired woman was seen standing next to him, a laugh sprouting from her lips. "I-I-" Orihime suddenly spoke out, making Tatsuki look at her strangely, but more than anything worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan, I need to use the restroom!" she yelled out, her voice shaking.

Tatsuki would have to be an idiot not to see the tears in her voice.

'What is going on with her?' was all that was going through Tatsuki's mind.

Running into the bathroom, Orihime could just about throw up, but thankfully, she did not. Her chest hurt, and tears were falling like before.

It was getting worse.

It kept getting worse, and worse..

And there was **_nothing_**she could do.

"Need it." she said to herself, almost as if she was a whole 'nother person trying to tell the other what they needed in order to survive.

"Wh-Where is it?!" she searched through her bag, her mind was going crazy, she could not find it.

"I- I need it!" she yelled to herself, god if anybody was in there.. They'd actually think she's crazy.

All she found was a shaver in her bag which she bought the other day because she was running low on them.

She broke it, taking one of the razors and pressed it against her thighs, cutting them deeper and deeper as she always had.

It was lunch and just like any other day the whole group was there. Everybody.

Orihime was sitting on her legs as usual, lately she'd lost her appetite and avoided her food.

"Orihime! Why are you bleeding?!" Tatsuki's eyebrows were furrowed, and her voice was mixed with anger and worry.

Orihime jumped her heart fell to the pit of her stomach "W-What? Oh! It's nothing Tatsuki-chan! I-I just got scratched the other day from a wild cat I found, the scar must've opened up again.." she let out a small laugh, scratching the back of her head.

She was really hoping everyone would believe this.

They were staring at her wide-eyed, but after her excuse they all looked away and continued their conversation with a quick "Oh".

Tatsuki stayed looking at her though.

After all they were best friends, how could she not notice?

She dared to ask.. but how the hell could she?

"Somebody, I wish... Somebody would come and..." she let the razor slide along her thighs once again.

"_Save me._"

She was sitting on the roof top of their school, it was not too long after school.

Orihime honestly had no idea what she was doing there.

But the last few days, she'd been coming here.

"What the fuck're you doin', Orenji?"

Some guy's voice came washing over her body, invading her mind and her body.

**ENDING NOTES**;

AHHHH. First chapter :D  
Soooo. This guy will be a made up character of mine.

And he will be fucking awesome! JS.

Anywaaaaaays.

Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
